MU2K14:Crimson Wolf
by Marvel Universe 2K14
Summary: Kenneth Choi is one of Seattle's finest however things are about to change for young Kenneth and soon the city of Seattle will need more than just an officer of the law the city will need a hero that hero is the Crimson Wolf.


CRIMSON WOLF #1

THE WOLF RISES PART 1

By:Ty Fushimi

Enter the home of 27 year old Officer Kenneth Choi. He's in his backyard shadow boxing mixing it up with his knowledge of Taekwondo. He does this every morning that's what his father did every morning to become a 3 time World Taekwondo champion.

Kenneth practices for two hours everyday .

Kenneth Choi: (stops to look at the sky) Looks like is gonna be a good day. Well back to work before Tyler gets here.

Kenneth continues to practice until his attention is drawn to a huge wolf. He turns to see another huge wolf. They race towards him,he stands his ground. The two wolves appear from the brush a continue to race towards him. Kenneth puts his hand up balls a fist and the two huge wolves stop.

Kenneth Choi: (playing with the wolves) Hey Kiba! Caltag! How you two doing? Boy, you two get bigger and bigger. Feels like yesterday when I raised you guys. You guys come to see me practices?

The two wolves sit and watch Kenneth practice.

Kenneth Choi: Watch this one boys Bruce Lee made this famous.

Kenneth runs and leaps into the air with a flying kick.

Kenneth Choi: Ta..Da!

The wolves just watch.

Kenneth Choi: (laughing) Thanks you two

Suddenly Kiba and Caltag turn as if to tell Kenneth someone is coming.

Kenneth Choi: Whoa! Tyler must be coming

Kiba..Caltag away.

The two wolves rushes back into the woods. And just as they disappeared into the woods. Kenneth's partner and childhood friend, Tyler appears.

Tyler Born: Yo bro!

Kenneth Choi: TB!

Tyler Born: Man, you were doing it again?

Kenneth Choi: Everyday.

Tyler Born: Why? Look I know your dad was a champion back in Hong Kong but…

Kenneth Choi: Korea,Tyler.

Tyler Born: Oh sorry I know he taught you but everyday.

Kenneth Choi: It's a workout and I like it helps me prepare for the day.

Tyler Born: Whatever you ready time to protect and serve.

Kenneth Choi: Yeah just waiting on you.

Kenneth wipes the sweat from his brow runs inside and grabs his bag and heads out into Tyler's car.

Tyler Born: Ken why did you become a cop?

Kenneth Choi: What?

Tyler Born: Come on,seriously you could've been anything you want,but you chose to be a cop.

Kenneth Choi: If I recall I lost a bet to you. And because of that I joined the academy with you.

Tyler Born: You know I didn't think you were gonna keep your word.

Kenneth Choi: Tyler we known each other since we we kids. When have I ever not kept my word?

Tyler Born: That's true.

The two drive in the department garbage and exit the car.

?: Well..well look who showed up the dynamic duo themselves.

Kenneth Choi: Oh geez! Preston and Lagos the two dicks.

Lagos: That's Detectives Preston and Lagos.

Tyler Born: Oh sorry right detectives,come on Ken.

The two head for the entrance and Lagos blocks the door.

Tyler Born: What hell! Move from the door.

Lagos: Or what?

Suddenly the door opens knocking Lagos to the floor.

Kenneth Choi: Or that will happen fool.

?: Lagos? Why are standing in front of the door. Hey Born. (says hello in Korean) Choi.

Kenneth Choi: Not bad Lee. Getting better. Let's go TB.

Tyler Born: Those two are such assholes. One of these day they're gonna catch me in the wrong mood.

Kenneth Choi: Yeah,here comes .

approaches the two. The 6'8'' man towards over the two.

: Choi. Born. How are my two hotshots doing?

Tyler Born: We're good Sarge.

: (slaps Tyler on the back) That's what I like to hear! Oh yeah Choi.

Kenneth Choi: Yes sir.

: Parents still have the cops special.

Kenneth Choi: Always Sarge.

: You have good day.

Barrowman smiles and walks down the hall. Tyler and Kenneth walk into the locker room and change into their uniforms. They run into another fellow officer,Gerald Greene.

Kenneth Choi:Hey Greene.

Gerald Greene:Kenny Choi what's up?

Kenneth Choi: How's the wife and kids.

Gerald Greene: All good and parents how they?

Kenneth Choi: All good restaurant is doing very well.

Gerald Greene: That's good. You two take care.

Tyler Born: See ya Greene. Well let's hit the road partner.

The two walk into their squad cars.

Kenneth Choi: I'm driving today.

Tyler Born: Fine by me.

Kenneth Choi: Ready?

Tyler Born: Let's go!

They drive off patrolling the streets of Seattle. Viewing all the citizens.

Tyler Born: (pointing) Check it good to see Sammie's is still here.

Kenneth Choi: Yeah,remember the giant jawbreakers?

Tyler Born: You know it used to get three after school.

The two just reminisce about their childhood together until the dispatch radios in.

Dispatch: 88..come in

Tyler Born: Go for 88.

Dispatch: We got a 237D..over.

Tyler Born: Location..over.

Dispatch: 247 Oceanside Drive

Kenneth Choi:(rolls his eyes) You know who that is .

Tyler Born: Copy that...88..out. (hangs up) Mr.& Mrs. Fuller again.

So the two partners drive to their destination. When they arrive they see Mr.& Mrs. Fuller fighting each on their front lawn.

Kenneth Choi: At it again get your taser.

Tyler Born: Got both this scares the hell out of me two bodybuilders going at it,damn!

The two approach the couple.

Kenneth Choi: Mr & Mrs. Fuller police stop!

The couple turns and look at the two however they continue fighting each other.

Tyler Born: Did you two not heard us? Police stop the fighting!

The two stop again and see Kenneth and Tyler reaching for their tasers.

: Alright,don't hit me again like last time Officer Choi.

Kenneth Choi:What happened? explain, please.

:Why does she get to explain.

Tyler you'll get your turn.

: Well this man said I spiked his protein shake. I put the same ingredients that I always do and now this big jerk goes crazy.

: Damn lie!

Kenneth Choi: ! This is getting ridiculous we're coming by here once a week. And (trying not to laugh) you attack your wife because of your protein shake.

: I didn't attack her,man!

Tyler Born: What did you do?

: I pushed her.

Kenneth Choi: And you didn't think by pushing your wife wouldn't attack back. I mean look at her she's almost a muscular as you. No offense .

: None taken. Look, maybe I did punch him after the push but I'm not myself in the morning.

Tyler Born:True,but look at your door did you two crash threw it or what.

Kenneth Choi: Furthermore you have your neighbors. Personally,I think you need some time apart for each other or professional help.

Tyler Born: So who made the call anyway?

: Probably that old busybody such a bitch.

Kenneth goes to inform the dispatch.

Kenneth Choi: 88 for dispatch...go.

Dispatch: 88..go

Kenneth Choi: 237D resolved few cuts and bruises. got the worst this time.

Dispatch: Copy 88...no tasering this time?

Kenneth Choi: None..thank God.

Moments another squad car pulls up.

Gerald Greene: Hey,guys they at it again?

Tyler Born: Yes, again.

Simone Lee: Well we can take it from here dispatch thought it might get ugly.

Tyler Born: Thanks guys

The two partners drive away.

Kenneth Choi: Unbelievable.

Tyler Born: I know bro..I know hope Greene and Lee will be alright.

Kenneth Choi: They'll be fine. I'm more concern of this person in front of us.

Tyler Born: Yeah swirling in and out hit the siren.

The siren hits and they pull in front of the car. Kenneth and Tyler exit the car and approach.

Driver: What seems to be the problem,officers?

Kenneth Choi:Sir,do you know why we pulled you over?

Driver: No,officer I was doing the right speed.

Tyler Born: Well sir you were swirling in and out of the lane.

Driver: Well….um you see officers.

Tyler Born: Sir step out the car please.

Driver: I don't think that's a good idea.

Kenneth Choi: Sir,did you not hear the officer. Step out of the car.

The door opens and a woman exits first then the driver exit with his pants down.

Kenneth Choi: Oh damn! Pull your pants up and put that away.

Tyler Born: Ma'am,where did you come from.

Driver: She's my girlfriend.

Kenneth Choi: Is that true Miss.

Woman: Yes,officer.

Kenneth Choi: What were you two think? You couldn't wait till you got home for that?

Driver: It's my fault officer it's been a fantasy to get…

Tyler Born: Ok..ok sir that's enough. Even so we're gonna give you a ticket.

Kenneth writes out a ticket the couple drives away and Kenneth and Tyler just ponder to themselves.

Tyler Born: Dude,would you date a midget?

Kenneth Choi: First I don't think you should call them midgets. But to answer the question I couldn't say the heart wants the heart wants. How about you?

Tyler Born: (laughing) Just like you can't say I wouldn't.

Tyler and Kenneth continue to laugh till Tyler gets very quiet.

Kenneth Choi:You okay over there partner?

Tyler Born: Just thinking of Justine.

Kenneth Choi:How she doing?

Tyler Born: Recovering but she knows it's a long road.

Kenneth Choi: Damn Red Dye!

Tyler Born: (hits the dashboard) Still trying to find the bastards that sold my niece that crap!

Kenneth Choi: I know bro..I know. Mind if I make a stop before lunch.

Tyler Born: Sure. Where we going?

Kenneth Choi: Tomoko's.

Tyler Born: Tomoko,another woman who has a extremely huge crush on you since high school.

Kenneth Choi: She said she had a belated birthday present for me. Beside she's a good friend bro.

The duo drive to Tomoko's they arrive at they see Tomoko playing with her to dogs.

Tomoko: Here comes the fuzz,hey guys.

Kenneth Choi: Tomoko how are you?

Tomoko: Good my day off what brings you by.

Tyler Born: Well Ken said you had present for him.

Tomoko: Oh yeah I did.

She smiles at Kenneth.

Tomoko: Follow me Ken. Tyler can you watch Tiko and Miko, please?

Tyler Born: Sure thing.

Kenneth follows Tomoko inside down into her workshop. Kenneth is amazed at what he finds many different inventions. He comes across a crimson and black bodysuit.

Kenneth Choi: Hmm...Tomoko what is this?

Tomoko: It's a prototype suit for SWAT. See it's laced with light-weight kevlar. Check out the gauntlets I woven mini brass knuckle into them. I know I got carried away.

Kenneth Choi: Looks more like something you sell to Tony Stark. And what's that on the back?

Tomoko: That's a baton sheath. Now where did I place it? Found it here you go.

Tomoko gives Kenneth a wrapped gift it looked medium in length.

Kenneth Choi: Thank you Tomoko.

Tomoko: One more thing. Before you open it.

She approaches Kenneth and kisses him.

Tomoko: Been wanting to do that since the ninth grade. Now open it please.

Kenneth unwraps his gifts and it looked like a medium staff made of metal.

Kenneth Choi: Wow what is Tomoko a staff?

Tomoko: Squeeze the middle.

Kenneth squeezes and from both ends it extends into a long staff. Kenneth is amazed again.

Kenneth Choi: Wow! This is amazing. You made this Tomoko?

Tomoko:Sure did. I know you train a lot so I thought about making you a staff. I hope you don't have one already.

Kenneth Choi: Not a metal one.

Tomoko: And that's not just any metal. The staff is made from titanium and a good portion of vibranium.

Kenneth Choi: Tomoko where and how did you get vibranium?

Tomoko: I know a few people. Their not bad Ken so don't worry it's legit.

Kenneth Choi: So how do I…

Tomoko: Oh feel that small button,push the button.

Kenneth pushes the button and the staff return to it's normal state. Kenneth thanks Tomoko and returns to Tyler.

Tomoko: Hey,Ken.

Kenneth Choi: Yes?

Tomoko: This week my company is having retirement party for an employee would you like to come with me?

Kenneth Choi: Are you asking me out on a date?

Tomoko: Well..well..I am.

Kenneth Choi: Call me with the time and I be there. See ya.

They drive away.

Tyler Born: Hey. Time for lunch you guys were in there for sometime.

Kenneth Choi: Yeah all the things Tomoko created was pretty cool and I thought I was creative. Any way let's go to mom & dad's.

Tyler Born: Oh yeah.

So the two head into downtown Seattle. To Kenneth parent's restaurant for lunch. When they arrive people are coming and going mostly cops. Once the guys enter Kenneth's mother greet them both.

: There's my boy (kisses him).

Kenneth Choi: Hey mom looks like its lunch time.

: Yes indeed. Hello Tyler how are you ?

Tyler Born: I'm good Mrs.C just good.

: And how's your sister, Megan doing?

Tyler Born: Just fine and Justine is doing very well.

: That's fine,well you two take a seat.

The two take the seat. A few minutes Greene and Lee enter.

Kenneth Choi: Hey Lee. Over here.

Tyler Born: Hey guys, felt bad leaving you guys.

Simone Lee: It's cool guys but we now can relate. Man! What the hell is with them two?

Gerald Greene: I tell they both are on the roids. Not to long as you two left they were kissing and making up and mentions protein shake.

Simone Lee: start up again we had to drop him hard. He raged out like..like..The Hulk.

They all started to laugh. Soon Kenneth's mother along with another waitress serves the gang there.

: Here you all are enjoy.

Simone Lee: It looks and smells great . What's this called again?

: Thank you but please you all can call me Hana,Officer Lee and this is called Dak Gaibi.

Gerald Greene: Well thanks again Mrs..I mean Hana.

Kenneth Choi: Thanks mom. Dad is in the kitchen right?

: Yes.

Kenneth gets up from the table and heads to the kitchen.

Kenneth Choi: Hey dad!

: Kenneth good to see you son just here for lunch.

Kenneth Choi: Yeah looks like everything is going well.

: It is and thank you for the Cop Lunch Special idea.

Kenneth Choi: Anytime.

: You should get back before your fellow officers eat you plate (laughing)

Soon as Kenneth returned Sgt. Barrowman enters.

: (yelling) Hana my dear it's time to chow down on some Dak Gaipo!

: Oh Willis! It's called Dak Gaibi.

Sgt. Barrowman: That's right I'm gonna eat it.

?: Make mine to got will you please.

Tyler Born: . Didn't know you eat here.

: Twice a week,my boy.

: Here you are Captain.

: Thank you my dear keep the change.

Once the captain leaves Kenneth notices something outside with the captain.

Kenneth Choi: (Pointing) Hey since when did those two become drivers for the Captain?

Tyler Born: Don't know and don't care.

Gerald Greene: They're always around the Captain.

Kenneth Choi: I see.

Simone Lee: You still bothered about earlier.

Kenneth Choi: No. Just wondering.

Meanwhile…

Lagos: Captain didn't know you eat from Choi's parents restaurant.

:I do good food one of the best in the city. Never mind that how is the operation going?

Preston: All going as planned Captain. There's a new shipment coming in this week.

: Good. Also we may need to draw attention away for the operation so we may need a dupe.

Lagos: Don't worry Captain I got the perfect dupe.

To Be Continued


End file.
